America's feelings
by Luciangrl
Summary: America thinks about his relationship with Canada. Fluff crack implied smexy times but nothing too graphic


**Hey! This is a quick CanAme thing. I BLAME THE PLOT BUNNIES! This is also unedited so Im sorry if its a mess and there are spelling/grammar errors everywhere. For those who eagerly await the next chapter of 'Sweet lands of liberty' IM WORKING ON IT. For those who don't know what the frick that is, CHECK IT OUT ALREADY! Read and review**

* * *

I need to love him. I want to it's not forced. But his love is my drug. I'm hooked, big time, lovin every minute. Sometimes it'll start out slow and sensual. He'll cook dinner. Be the perfect gentleman. Then at the drop of a hat his French side comes out. Because that's what Canada is 1 part French 1 part English perfect man. The only lover I ever truly wanted the only lover I need. We tried other people, lovers, flings, but none of them were; None of them Ever could make me feel as complete and perfect As I am when I'm with my twin brother Canada. Its like I was made for him. When I'm with him the universe make sense. When he's on top of me when he's in me everything is perfect. I feel like nothing can go wrong with his arms around me. Yeah he tops the big bad super power. I've tried topping but geography. I never feel better than when he's with me. The shared sensations, just being in the same room is enough to drive anyone crazy. How to drive him crazy? All I have to do is Drive myself crazy. But it's a double edged sword torturing him also tortures me. I have a love hate relationship with world meetings. Whenever matt's feeling invisible he'll always make things interesting. He'll exploit my weaknesses knowing full well he'll never get caught. Have you any idea how hard it is to remain calm when matt giving you a very serious boner? One time he gave himself a hand job during my presentation. I could feel the ghost of his fingers on my length. As i stopped mid sentence bitting back a moan. I turned away and tried to hide my newfound erection. As everyone stared at my red flushed face wanting to know what was wrong. The sadist. luckily Germany believed the half lid I told him about feeling faint and my stock market suddenly plummeting. When he called a 1hour break I could have kissed him. Everyone no sooner cleared the room and I assaulted my Erogenous zone in payback. within seconds it was obvious he felt it. Thank god for first floor meeting rooms and 3rd floor broom closets. I can't even remember how many times we've runoff to the hotel during breaks. But thats risky after all quality beats quantity. One orgasm alone is enough to sate even our perpetual teenage bodies. Our shared kinks are always fun to exploit. The one that is the most trouble is my accent kink. Hearing Mattie talking french is enough to get me hard as a rock. But my favorite is his inner sadist. I'm the source of power in the world today being dominated is not an option. When were alone I'm super uke. I get a thrill out of being dominated. Truthfully I don't know who the bigger kink is. We've done several threesomes. Been a part of two foursomes. Even partook in an ogary, but that was a one time VERY drunk thing. We've tried a threesome relationship but we're happiest together. Not as America and Canada. As Alfred F Jones and Matthew Williams. We were found together we will share land for ever. May our borders never be closed to one another. We make quite the Odd Couple. Me the ignorant, fat lazy American. Matthew the soft spoken barely noticed, passive aggressive Canadian. We're different from Europe and the European fools. Never content to stay with one partner. But were different. We knew with us could only be forever. So we avoided each other. Some good that was. I still remember the night when it all came together when he became mine. I became his. We became each others. And every day's a corny romance. And every night maze will be a French porno. Its been two years since everything fell into place. Canada one that bet. England fell in love with the Frog. France still felt he had something to prove. At least they are happy. Life is happy. I still go on like an idiot about being a hero. I still eat fast food by the truck loads. Matthew is still invisible in the eyes of the world. He still downs maple syrup like water. He'll still beet you senseless in a hockey rink. But when were sitting around the table eating pancakes I can't help but think its perfection. Because I love him and he loves me. Just a couple of idiots in love.


End file.
